


Wrath of A God

by Teaboo_vs_Weeaboo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaboo_vs_Weeaboo/pseuds/Teaboo_vs_Weeaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless fluff of Draco and Harry being DracoandHarry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath of A God

There were a handful of muggle things that Draco could stand, and this one, by far, was one of his favourites.

Harry had introduced him to it a while after they started dating and since then Harry had to practically fight Draco off of it. Harry figured it had something to do with Draco's competitive nature at the beginning.

\--------------------

They both had a free weekend off from their respective jobs and they were using it to spend a 'Lazy Draco and Harry Day' with each other.

Harry was propped against the corner of the couch 3DS in hand playing Smash, Draco sprawled across the couch his head on Harry's lap and his own 3DS in his hand playing against Harry. It was meant to be leisurely but with Draco being Draco and Harry being Harry it got pretty intense and competitive pretty fast.

"You're about to experience the wrath of a god!" Draco held his hands stretched out in front of him before quickly bringing the 3DS back to his face.

"Whatever you say oh mighty one," Harry replied with a fond eye-roll.

Draco bit the corner of his bottom lip in concentration determine to beat Harry, because the first 50 times weren't enough. "YES! Fucking decimated Potter!" Draco cheered jumping up and fist-pumping, all in a very unMalfoy-like manner. "Don't worry, love. Maybe some day you'll win against me" he boasted, gesturing to himself with a hand then planting a kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth.

Harry just rolled his eyes, expression fond "whatever you say you sore winner." Draco just sniggered, making his way to the kitchen. "Bet you won't be so smug when I own you in Mario Kart," Harry said, chin resting on the back of the chair, facing Draco who was leaning against the counter that divided the kitchen from the living room.

Draco just cocked an eyebrow lowering a bottle of water from his mouth. "Is that a challenge Potter?" he said, a hand on his hip, walking over to stand in front of Harry.

Harry smirked almost Malfoy-like, "You scared Malfoy?"

"You wish." Draco picked up his 3DS and flopped down in Harry's lap, "PREPARE TO EXPERIENCE THE WRATH OF A GOD!"

Harry just pecked his drama queen of a boyfriend on the temple and then tilted their heads to kiss Draco proper on the mouth.

 


End file.
